Jugement
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE ! Je n’aime pas trop la manière dont l’équipe, surtout Sheppard et Lorne, traite McKay dans cet épisode, alors j’ai décidé d’y remédier ... avec un peu de Rodneytorture bien sûr, LOL ! Fic GEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Jugement_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : PG+13. GEN.

**Spoiler** : saison 2, épilogue pour « Runner ».

**Résumé** : je n'aime pas trop la manière dont l'équipe (surtout Sheppard et Lorne) traite McKay dans cet épisode, alors j'ai décidé d'y remédier ... avec un peu de Rodneytorture bien sûr, LOL !

**Résumé** **de l'épisode** : rendez-vous sur le site Gateship(tiret)one(point)net.

**Note** : Ce sera une fic' courte (si, je sais en faire !). J'ai écrit une bonne partie dans le train (aller) je devrais finir dans le train (retour). Cool, merci la SNCF !

**Disclaimer** : comme dirait Smeagol, _My precious_ ! SGA c'est un peu ça pour moi : une gentille obsession qui me dévore complètement … SGA n'est pas à moi, mais l'obsession elle, est complètement rievalienne !

**« Exister c'est répondre aux chocs du monde environnant ; c'est, plus d'une fois par jour, et plus d'une fois par heure, oublier ce qu'on a juré d'être ».**

Alain, philosophe français, 1868 – 1951

**oOo**

Ils étaient rentrés depuis moins de deux heures, mais bien entendu le Colonel Caldwell avait « demandé » – plutôt exigé d'ailleurs ! – que soit organisé un débrifieng. Ce qui fait qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans le bureau d'Elisabeth à expliquer au militaire suspicieux comment Ford s'était échappé.

Rodney se trouvait derrière la table près d'Elisabeth. Il avait juste eu le temps d'ôter la lourde combinaison protectrice. Il était en sueur et se sentait sale. Fatigué et sale. Il avait envie d'une bonne douche chaude et de dormir. Il se demandait combien de kilomètres il avait pu faire aujourd'hui. Mais _noooooon_ il fallait qu'il écoute Caldwell faire des remarques plus que désagréables sur la manière dont ils avaient accompli cette mission. Et bien sûr, c'était Sheppard qui était directement visé, Caldwell rappelant clairement ce qu'il pensait de son subordonné : qu'il n'était qu'un officier incompétent.

Charmant.

Rodney regarda un moment les visages autour de lui.

Ils étaient visiblement encore tous sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé. Ford avait perdu la raison. Il n'y avait guère d'autre explication à ce qu'il avait fait : il s'était volontairement mis sur le chemin du rayon tracteur d'un Dard. Incroyable, absolument impensable.

L'idée faisait froid dans le dos. Elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Rodney frissonna et se passa la main sur le front. Il tripotait la barre énergétique qu'il avait juste eu le temps de faucher sur le bureau d'un des techniciens dans la salle de contrôle. S'il ne la mangeait pas bientôt, il serait dans de beaux draps. Mais la réunion était finie et il la sortit de sa poche.

« Bien, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Colonel je voudrais que … »

« _Non_ ! Bon sang, Elisabeth, nous devons faire quelque chose pour Ford, nous _devons_ l'aider. » Avant qu'Elisabeth n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Sheppard s'exclama « Les coordonnées de la planète ! Mais oui, nous n'avons qu'à retrouver les coordonnées de l'endroit où ces trois Dards se sont rendus, ensuite nous … »

« John, vous savez que ce n'est pas possible. »

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix et de la douceur. C'était la voix de quelqu'un qui vient vous apprendre la mort d'un être cher.

« Alors c'est ça, vous aussi vous abandonnez, hein ! »

Rodney avait rarement vu Sheppard aussi furieux. Une rage contenue. Ah, si une fois : lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de Chaya.

« Non John, je n'abandonne pas, mais je ne risquerais pas la vie d'une équipe pour une mission suicide. Voyons John, si Aiden est entre les mains des wraith … »

« Je ne vous demande pas de risquer la vie de qui que ce soit Docteur Weir, juste de localiser l'endroit où ces foutus wraith sont allés. » Sheppard se tourna vers Rodney. « McKay peut _bien_ faire ça, non ? »

Rodney ne réagit pas. En fait, il avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation. Il avait mal partout, au dos et à la cheville surtout et pour une fois, avait hâte de passer à l'infirmerie. Il grignotait distraitement la barre énergétique, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il avala la bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche, manquant de s'étrangler.

« McKay ! Ca vous dérangerais de faire ne serait-ce qu'une fois, un petit effort pour penser à autre chose qu'à votre petite personne. » Sheppard était apparemment furieux. Contre lui ?

« Que … Quoi ? »

Rodney fit le tour des visages. Et ce qu'il y lu le frappa comme un coup de poing en plein estomac : de la déception et du dégoût. Pour lui.

« Mais … »

Sheppard secoua la tête. « Oh, ça va Rodney, je crois que vous en avez assez fait comme ça pour aujourd'hui. » Il jeta un regard froid et méprisant au scientifique.

« J'en ai fais assez pour aujourd'hui, Colonel ? Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous voulez dire par là. » Cette fois c'était Rodney qui était furieux. Comment Sheppard osait-il le traiter comme s'il était …

« Ce que vous avez fait ? Vous voulez vraiment que je passe en revue vos _exploits_ de la journée, hein. Bien, alors qu'est-ce que vous dites de passer une combinaison qui doit bien peser 10 kilos et retarder ainsi la progression du Major Lorne, » Rodney essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais Sheppard le coupa, « ou bien alors, vous mettre à courir à l'aveuglette en hurlant à l'aide et en tirant des coups de feu en l'air, oh, mais bien sûr j'oubliais le principal, vous faire prendre au piège le plus vieux du monde et vous retrouver suspendu en l'air comme un vulgaire animal, prêt à se faire égorger ! Vous voulez que je vous dise McKay, vous n'êtes qu'un _boulet_. Lorne a raison, je me demande pourquoi je vous garde dans l'équipe, quand je pense que vous êtes là alors que Ford … »

« COLONEL, ça suffit ! »

Sheppard se tourna vers Elisabeth. Celle-ci était visiblement choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. En fait, ils étaient tous choqués.

Rodney était pâle et silencieux. Il fixait le Colonel.

« C'est fini. » Sa voix tremblait mais il parvint à rester calme.

Sheppard ne lui répondit pas. Il était facile de voir qu'il était toujours en colère. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses poings fermés.

Rodney regarda Elisabeth puis Teyla. Cette dernière ne disait rien. Personne pour le défendre ... Il étouffa un petit ricanement : quels amis il avait là, remarquable vraiment !

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans mon laboratoire. »

Il allait sortir du bureau lorsque Sheppard l'attrapa par le bras.

« C'est ça allez donc vous cacher dans votre labo, c'est certainement le seul endroit où vous ne … »

Rodney n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, non plus que la voix d'Elisabeth rappelant sèchement le Colonel à l'ordre. Il descendit lentement les escaliers de la salle de contrôle, conscient du regard abasourdi des techniciens qui avaient entendu une partie de la conversation. Il n'entendit pas Teyla l'appeler ou bien il décida tout simplement de l'ignorer. Il entra dans le transporteur et hésita un moment avant d'appuyer sur le point qui désignait les quartiers du personnel civil.

**oOo**

Arrivé dans sa petite chambre, Rodney se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il resta un moment assis là, les mains posées sur ses genoux puis il s'allongea.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Comment Sheppard avait-il pu lui dire ça ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter toute cette haine ?

Il repassa en revue les évènements des dernières quarante-huit heures.

Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment mais dès son arrivée au débriefing, Sheppard l'avait agressé. Que lui avait-il dit : « gentil à vous ne nous rejoindre … », comme s'il ne prenait pas ses fonctions dans l'équipe du Colonel au sérieux. Seulement, Rodney était le chef scientifique de cette mission, il avait des réunions importantes et ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois ! Rodney avait essayé d'accélérer sa réunion dès qu'il avait été contacté par radio par Elisabeth mais ils l'avaient tous accueillis comme s'il était indifférent au sort de Ford. C'était faux, il aimait bien Ford et souhaitait sincèrement que le jeune homme s'en sorte même s'il doutait, après ce qu'il avait vu, que ce soit possible.

Rodney soupira.

Et puis, il y avait les autres militaires. Comme le Major Lorne. Ils ne l'aimaient pas. Bien sûr, c'était le cadet de ses soucis, mais Rodney ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le nouveau contingent de Marine, ou de Ranger, ou quel que soit leur armes. Ces nouvelles recrues se comportaient comme en terrain conquis : genre, nous sommes vos sauveurs, nous sommes invulnérables ! Aucun d'eux ne l'avaient écouté à propos de la combinaison de protection. Quelle bande d'abrutis !

Et Ford avait tenté de le tuer. Rodney était certain que son _ex_-_coéquipier_ l'aurait liquidé si ce type chevelu n'était pas intervenu.

Et maintenant … maintenant, Sheppard lui reprochait, quoi ? D'être un mauvais ami ? Un lâche ? De ne pas mériter d'être dans son équipe … Pire, de ne pas mériter d'être toujours là … d'être en vie alors que … c'était ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, non ? Qu'il était injuste que Rodney soit toujours là, alors que Ford lui était en fuite, malade et seul. Il aurait préféré que ce wraith l'ait à moitié tué _lui_ et non Ford.

Sheppard le détestait. Et cette pensée était insupportable.

Parce que d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le _Major_ Sheppard avait été l'ami le plus proche qu'il ait eu.

Dommage que le _Colonel_ Sheppard ne ressente pas la même chose à son égard.

**oOo**

La nuit porte conseil. C'était en tout cas, ce que disait le dicton. Et bien, c'était de la foutaise !

John s'était couché furieux et il s'était réveillé furieux.

Il était furieux contre Ford pour avoir décidé de foncer sous ce rayon tracteur plutôt que de rentrer avec lui sur Atlantis, furieux contre Elisabeth qui refusait d'envoyer une autre équipe sur la planète pour tenter de déchiffrer les coordonnées des Dards, furieux contre Teyla qui essayait de rationaliser ce qu'il ressentait. Et surtout, il était furieux contre McKay. Qu'avait-il fait sur cette fichue planète, comment avait-il aidé Ford, hein ? En le poussant à bout, au point que ce dernier cherche à la tuer ? Bon sang, Rodney lui avait tiré dessus, comment dans ces conditions, le jeune homme pouvait-il encore leur faire confiance. Comment Ford aurait-il pu après ça, lui faire confiance ?

Et puis, le rapport du Major Lorne était plus qu'édifiant sur le comportement de McKay pendant cette mission. Il lui avait fait perdre du temps en se reposant sous un arbre ? Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur portait une combinaison de protection aussi lourde qu'une armure du moyen-âge ! Une combinaison orange de surcroît. Entre ça et la crème solaire à base de noix de coco, McKay s'était retrouvé aussi à sa place dans cette forêt qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Sa radio se mit en route, il répondit sèchement.

« Sheppard. »

Une voix à l'accent roucoulant lui répondit.

_/Colonel, je vous attends pour votre examen post-mission, **maintenant**./_

John fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une certaine inquiétude dans la voix du médecin écossais.

« Un problème doc ? »

_/Cinq minutes Colonel, c'est le temps que je vous donne pour me rejoindre à l'infirmerie, Beckett, terminé./_

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? John soupira et sortit de son bureau. Arrivé près de l'infrimerie, il croisa Teyla.

« Bonjour Teyla, est-ce que … » John fit un signe de la tête en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Oui, je me rend en effet, à l'infirmerie à la demande du Docteur Beckett. Il avait l'ait très inquiet.»

« Heu, oui, et je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et se retrouvèrent face à une infirmerie en pleine effervescence. Beckett qui se trouvait en grande discussion avec deux autres blouses blanches, les remarqua. Il avait l'air plus furieux qu'inquiet.

« Ah, vous voilà, bien, Sandra ! Vous vous occupez de Teyla, quant à vous Colonel, vous êtes tout à moi. »

Oho, John n'aimait pas trop le ton du médecin. Il vit Teyla disparaître avec le docteur Téli derrière un lit, la jeune médecin lui adressa un petit sourire avant de tirer le rideau autour du lit.

« Allez venez Colonel. Par ici. »

John s'assit un le lit que lui désignait Beckett.

« Heu, Doc', c'est quoi le problème ? »

Le médecin ne lui répondit pas. Il fouillait sur les étagères devant lui. John se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait cinq autres occupants. Tous des marines. Lorne se trouvait là lui aussi.

« Votre bras Colonel. »

John tendit le bras sans ronchonner. Lorsque Beckett était dans cette humeur, mieux valait obéir.

Le médecin écossais lui fit une prise de sang puis lui injecta un produit de couleur claire.

« Heu Carson, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Carson leva les yeux vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce qui se passe, Colonel, c'est que ces idiots n'ont pas jugé bon de se protéger des radiations alors même que je leur avait fourni des combinaisons de protection. Résultat : le major Lorne souffre de brûlure au second degré sur le cou, idem, pour xxx. Je traite tout le monde avec un xxx, par mesure de précaution. »

« Oh, c'est juste ça, des coups de soleil. »

John était rassuré. Il s'était attendu vu la manière dont Beckett réagissait à apprendre qu'ils avaient tous contacté une affreuse maladie extraterrestre incurable !

Et là, Beckett explosa.

« JUSTE DES COUPS DE SOLEIL ! JUSTE DES … » Carson porta la main à ses yeux et pris une large inspiration qui le calma. Il reprit, s'adressant au Colonel comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. « Non, Colonel, ce ne sont pas juste des coups de soleil. Ce sont les conséquences de radiations. Vous comprenez : RA-DIA-TIONS. On ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Bloody hell, mais est-ce que McKay ne vous a pas averti des dangers que représentait le fait de marcher en plein jour dans cette jungle ? »

John se remémorait parfaitement les remarques de McKay à ce propos. Et il se rappelait aussi de cette ridicule lotion qu'il s'était passé sur le visage. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait, mais il s'était enduit de crème solaire. John avait trouvé ça du dernier ridicule sur le moment, mais maintenant …

« Et d'ailleurs, où se trouve ce canadien de malheur, hein ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? »

« Heu … »

Beckett le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Le médecin alluma sa radio.

« Rodney, vous feriez mieux de ramener vos fesses dans les dix minutes, parce que si je suis obligé de venir vous chercher jusque dans votre foutu labo, même une invasion wraith ne vous sauvera pas de ce que je vous ferais subir ! »

Ouch. John fit la grimace. Carson était en temps normal un homme calme et avenant, mais lorsqu'il se mettait en pétard, ça faisait des étincelles et les seringues volaient bas !

« Rodney ! Dernier appel, je vous préviens, si vous m'obligez à me déplacer, je … »

Carson fronça les sourcils.

« Rodney ? »

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Carson se tourna vers John.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose, peut-être un gémissement. Bon sang ! Allez, on y va. Sandra ! Paul ! J'ai besoin de vous. »

John regarda les deux médecins et l'infirmier préparer un brancard et deux valisettes.

« Je vous accompagne. »

Carson allait s'y opposer puis opina de la tête. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre les quartiers de McKay. Arrivé là, Carson commença à tambouriner à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

« Je crois que nous devrions allez chercher Zelenka, il pourra forcer cette porte et … »

« Pas la peine, je vais ouvrir. »

Carson regarda le Colonel, fronçant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

John haussa les épaules.

« Et oui, aucune porte ne me résiste, le charme du gène ancien ! »

Il se concentra sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent tous les deux.

Carson fut le premier à réagir.

« Et merde ! »

**TBC …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1** : je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews pour un simple épilogue, vous êtes des cœurs !

**Note 2** : allez lire _Stuck_ de Kolyaa, c'est tout simplement EXTRAORDINAIRE (Rodney en petite terreur à mocassins roses, vous allez adorer !).

**Note 3** : les paragraphes en italique dénotent un rêve (pauvre Rodney …)

**oOo**

_Rodney courrait. _

_La planète ressemblait au désert d'Arizona : une large étendue de rocs et de sables, véritable fournaise le jour, glaciale la nuit. Le soleil – ou bien était-ce deux soleils ? – était encore haut dans le ciel, en fait, il devait être midi ici. Il avait encore du temps avant que la température ne baisse. Il faisait chaud. Horriblement chaud._

_Il aurait fallu qu'il arrête de courir, parce que courir lorsqu'il fait au moins 40 ° Celsius, qu'on n'a pas bu et à mangé depuis plusieurs heures, ce n'est vraiment pas très intelligent. Et Rodney était quelqu'un de très intelligent, non ? _

_Peut-être était-il en train de changer de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de moins intelligent. Il eu un frisson. L'idée était effrayante. Seulement, il y avait une part de vérité la dedans, parce que ce qu'il faisait relevait du pur instinct : lui, Rodney McKay, multidiplômé en astrophysique, physique et mécanique agissait par instinct comme un vulgaire … comme un vulgaire soldat._

_Il était vraiment en train de changer. _

_Brendan lui avait dit. Rodney n'était pas sûr que ce soit un compliment. Sur le coup, il s'était emporté, ordonnant au jeune homme de se taire. Et maintenant … maintenant, Brendan était mort. Et lui, lui il courrait sous un soleil de plomb. _

_Il courrait pour sauver le Major. Parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. _

_Rodney arriva enfin en vue du Jumper. Il vit le Major à terre et le wraith juste au-dessus de lui. Il n'hésita pas et vida son chargeur dans la créature. Avant, il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça. _

_Avant Atlantis, avant les missions, avant … _

_La créature poussa un cri rauque et s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant. Rodney paniqua un moment, incapable de penser. _

_« Major, mon chargeur est vide ! »_

_Mon Dieu, le wraith avançait toujours._

_« Rechargez votre arme ! » (1)_

_Oh, oui, bien sûr. Il faillit faire tomber la recharge par terre mais parvint juste à temps à la placer dans le Beretta et se mit à tirer, pratiquement à bout portant sur le wraith. Sheppard se jeta sur celui-ci et la créature l'envoya littéralement en l'air. _

_Cette fois, Rodney hurla. Le wraith se tourna vers lui. Et c'est alors que Rodney remarqua quelque chose. Il avait quelque chose de familier. Son visage … Oh, non ! Ford ! C'était Ford. _

_L'ex-lieutenant regarda Rodney droit dans les yeux et leva le bras vers lui, comme s'il voulait qu'il l'aide. Rodney était incapable de bouger, paralysé à la fois par la peur et le choc de voir Ford. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, découvrant des dents acérées._

_« McKay, aidez moi ! »_

_Rodney secoua la tête. Et Ford explosa. Littéralement. Un drone l'avait atteint de plein fouet. L'impact avait été tel, qu'il ne restait rien. Rien qui puisse rappeler qu'un être vivant s'était tenu là, que leur ami avait disparu. _

_« McKay ! »_

_Rodney se tourna vers le Major._

_« Oh, Major, vous … Vous avez vu c'était … »_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sheppard l'avait attrapé par les épaules et le secouait violemment._

_« McKay ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! »_

_« Je … Je … Quoi ? »_

_Sheppard le jeta à terre et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui._

_« Vous, vous l'avez tué. Tué, McKay vous comprenez, comme vous avez tué les autres, Brendan Gall (2), Demais, Jonshon (3)… Et combien d'autres, hein, McKay, combien d'autres vont encore perdre la vie par votre faute ! »_

_Rodney hurla._

_« Non, je ne les ai pas tués ! »_

_Rodney tenta de se relever mais le Major lui donna un autre coup et il retomba lourdement au sol. Il s'assit dans le sable. De longues traînées de sueur dégoulinaient sur son visage et ses yeux piquaient. La chaleur était de plus en plus suffocante. Mais le pire, c'était d'entendre Sheppard le traiter d'assassin._

_« Non, je ne les ait pas tués. » _

_Cette fois, sa voix était réduite à un murmure._

_« Oh mais si, vous êtes responsables de leurs morts. Désolé McKay, mais je ne peux prendre aucun risque. C'est ma responsabilité de protéger tous les membres de la mission. Je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer sur Atlantis. »_

_Rodney leva les yeux vers Sheppard, celui-ci était en train de donner des ordres au Jumper. _

_Rodney eu juste le temps de voir le drone arriver sur lui avant qu'une chaleur insoutenable ne le submerge totalement. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il lui sembla entendre une voix en colère. Celle de Carson. _

_Même Carson le traitait d'assassin._

_Puis, il n'entendit plus rien._

**oOo**

Merde en effet.

McKay se trouvait allongé en chien de fusil sur le petit lit qui emplissait à lui seul une bonne partie des quartiers du scientifique. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et collaient à son front. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'une douche. Son tee-shirt bleu était lui aussi trempé.

Carson et Sandra furent aux côtés de lui en un instant. Carson se mit à donner des ordres. Une perfusion fut immédiatement installée et avec l'aide de l'infirmier, ils placèrent Rodney sur la civière.

Il était complètement immobile, si immobile que pendant un court instant, John cru qu'il était mort. Il tendit instinctivement la main pour vérifier et la retira presque immédiatement : Rodney était brûlant.

« Doc, qu'est-ce que … »

« D'après vous, Colonel ? »

Sans un regard pour Sheppard, Carson quitta la petite pièce avec Sandra et leur patient. La porte se referma derrière eux avec un petit _woushhh_.

Sheppard resta un moment là, débout, tentant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

**oOo**

Carson se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Soulagé. Ils avaient évité le pire.

Les résultats des analyses de sang de Rodney étaient enfin arrivées : pas d'empoisonnement par radiations. Juste une superbe insolation, doublée d'une réaction hypoglycémique assez sévère.

Le médecin soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son patient.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils avaient tenté de faire tomber sa température. Celle-ci avoisinait les 41 ° Celsius. Rodney avait fait des convulsions dans le transporteur. Ils avaient disposé des packs de glace sous ses aisselles et sur son bas ventre. Remède ancien, mais efficace.

Le visage de McKay était toujours rouge de fièvre, mais celle-ci commençait déjà à baisser.

Carson poussa un autre soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Encore une crise d'avorter.

« Heu, Carson ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Le Colonel Sheppard se trouvait près de la porte de l'infirmerie, à quelques mètres du lit où ils avaient installé Rodney.

Carson le fixa un moment. Il hésita un moment puis fit signe à John de le suivre dans son bureau.

Il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion _d'homme à homme_ avec le Colonel John Sheppard.

**TBC (ça va chauffer pour son matricule au beau Johnny moi je vous le dis !)**

(1) Bon, ma traduc n'est pas mot à mot, mais en VO ça donne ça : « Major », « McKay ! » « What do I do now ! » « Kept firing everything you've got ! » (Rodney tire, puis son arme est vide) "Okay, now what !" "Reload !" : j'adore ce passage !

(2) Episode The defiant One/Duel.

(3) Episode Hot Zone/Virus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note pour Hestia et Tiphaine Beckett **: oui, j'adore décrire les rêves et surtout les cauchemars, je trouve ça passionnant, mon plus réussi, c'est celui de Blair dans la fic intitulée … _Cauchemar_ bien sûr !

**Note 2** : _VIVE NOUNOURS_ !

**oOo**

« Asseyez vous Colonel. »

Carson désigna la chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau. Il prit lui-même place dans son fauteuil : un large fauteuil en cuir qu'il avait ramené de chez sa mère. C'avait été celui de son père. Sa seule richesse. Carson soupira puis sortit de son tiroir plusieurs dossiers médicaux. Il en disposa deux devant lui puis se leva la tête vers Sheppard.

Celui-ci s'était assis et le fixait, silencieux. Mal à l'aise. C'était visible dans son expression physique : corps droit et raide, mains sur les genoux.

Bien, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Carson en avait un peu assez de l'attitude de Sheppard depuis leur retour sur Atlantis. Il fallait que ça change et vite, sinon … Il poussa un nouveau soupir et ouvrit le premier dossier médical.

« Alors ? »

Carson examina Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas non plus le ton que celui-ci employait ces derniers temps. En fait, il n'aimait pas trop le _Colonel_ Sheppard. Le _Major_ Sheppard, en revanche, lui manquait.

« Alors, Colonel, savez vous de quoi souffrent vos subordonnés ? »

John poussa un soupir agacé et fit un petit geste vague de la main.

« Oui, vous me l'avez dit, des effets des radiations et … »

« Non Colonel, ce dont ils souffrent est bien plus grave et c'est, je le crains, quelque chose dont je ne peux pas les guérir. »

John fronça les sourcils, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander de quoi parlait Carson, mais celui-ci anticipa sa question.

« De _bêtise_, Colonel, voilà ce dont souffre les trois hommes qui se trouvent dans mon infirmerie. Ou bien pire encore d'un effroyable complexe d'invulnérabilité ! Que croyaient ils ? Qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer à travers les rayons UV ? _Incroyablement stupide_. Lorsque vous êtes retournés sur cette planète pour aller chercher Ford, Rodney a demandé des combinaisons de protection. Nous n'en avons que quatre malheureusement, les autres sont utilisées actuellement pour une exploration de la partie sud de la Cité. »

Carson feuilleta le rapport médical qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Mais, si j'en crois, les analyses de sang de ces messieurs, ainsi d'ailleurs que leurs rapports, aucun d'eux n'a cru bon de revêtir une de ces combinaisons. Résultat : des brûlures graves et la garantie d'une petite semaine de repos en compagnie de mes infirmières. »

Le médecin passa le rapport à Sheppard qui le parcouru rapidement. Et eu l'intelligence de se taire. Carson n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait supporté à cet instant une remarque ironique de la part de l'américain.

Et maintenant, le plat de résistance. Carson ouvrit le second dossier.

« Quant à McKay. Il souffre de déshydratation sévère et d'hypoglycémie. As t-il mangé sur, » il vérifia la désignation de la planète où ils avaient poursuivis Ford, « P3M-736 ? »

« Heu, non, oui, en fait je n'en sais rien, les choses ont été un peu confuses pendant un moment, vous le savez bien ! »

« Huuuumm, oui, mais après votre retour vous avez certainement vérifié ça, non ? »

Carson connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du Colonel. Carson avait prévenu Sheppard du dossier médical de Rodney lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans son équipe : hypoglycémie et une liste d'allergies longues comme le bras. Et Sheppard avait promis de veiller à l'astrophysicien. C'était une des conditions pour que celui-ci puisse faire partie d'une équipe active.

« Ecoutez Carson, nous venions d'échapper aux wraith, ensuite, il a fallu s'occuper de Ronon Dex et puis Caldwell nous a … »

« Je vois. »

« Quoi ! Vous voyez quoi ? J'ai des responsabilités Carson, je ne peux pas toujours … »

Carson le coupa sèchement.

« … Bien donc, je suppose que je peux mettre dans mon rapport que Rodney n'a rien avalé pendant son séjour sur P3M-736, c'est-à-dire pendant une période d'environ 10 heures. »

Il rajouta quelques lignes dans le rapport qui se trouvait devant lui.

Sheppard resta silencieux.

Carson tira plusieurs photos du dossier de McKay et les tendit à Sheppard.

« Peut-être pourriez vous m'expliquer ceci ? »

Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil aux photographies et Carson vit son visage se décomposer.

« Et bien ? »

Sheppard leva les yeux sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Carson haussa un sourcil et lui prit les photos des mains.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas médecin Colonel, mais je pensais qu'un soldat aguerri comme vous, saurait reconnaître des ecchymoses et des traces de liens sans … »

« Bon sang Carson ! Je sais ce que c'est, je voulais juste dire que … » Il s'interrompit brutalement. « La chute ... » Sa voix était réduite à un murmure.

« Pardon Colonel ? La chute ! Quelle chute ? Le rapport du Major Lorne ne fait état d'aucune … »

« Non, non. Lorne n'était pas là. Ca s'est passé plus tard. McKay a réussi à se faire prendre dans une sorte de piège, installé par Ronon Dex pour capturer un wraith. »

« Un piège ? Quelle sorte de piège ? »

« Heu, du genre primitif mais efficace. Une corde nouée, un poids, vous passez dessus et hop ! vous voilà suspendu en l'air ! »

« Suspendu en l'air … _par la cheville_ ? »

« Heu, oui. »

« Bien, ceci explique les traces autour de sa cheville gauche. »

Carson récupéra la photo de ladite cheville. On pouvait y voir la trace bleue et violette laissée par la corde, ainsi que de petites plaies tout autour, causées par la violence de la prise, lorsque Rodney avait été brusquement tiré vers le haut. Encore heureux, il n'y avait rien d'autre, si ce n'est une très légère foulure. Cela aurait pu être pire.

Sheppard se trémoussait sur sa chaise. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire les mouvements du Colonel. A part une brusque attaque d'hémorroïdes. L'homme n'était pas à l'aise. Parfait. C'était le but de cette petite réunion après tout.

Carson écrivit quelques lignes supplémentaires sur le dossier médical de Rodney puis leva les yeux vers le Colonel.

« Et le reste ? »

Il fit un geste de la tête vers les autres photos.

Le _reste_ était constitué de spectaculaires ecchymoses sur la hanche droite et une partie du dos de Rodney, offrant, elles aussi, un superbe dégradé de rouge, de bleu et de violet.

Sheppard serra la mâchoire.

« Je suppose que ça a du se produire lorsqu'il est tombé. »

« Ah oui, la fameuse _chute_. Vous pouvez m'éclairer un peu là-dessus ? »

Carson tapotait son stylo -un vieux Mont blanc avec lequel il avait fait toute ses études de médecine -sur le bureau, l'air mi agacé mi furieux.

Sheppard reposa les photos sur le bureau.

« Lorsque je suis revenu dans la clairière, après que Ford ait _disparu_, Ronon Dex aidait Rodney à se relever. C'est lui qui a coupé ses liens et … »

« Je vois. Je croyais que vous aviez vu Rodney se faire prendre au piège ? »

« Non, je suis arrivé dans la clairière à temps pour voir Ford s'enfuir. Dex et lui se sont battus et je me suis à la poursuite de ce dernier. »

« Laissant Rodney seul avec un homme qui selon vos dires est « capable de vous tuer en un simple clignement d'œil » (4) ? »

Cette fois, Carson était sûr que les molaires du Colonel étaient bonnes pour une petite visite chez le dentiste : il était impossible qu'elles se sortent indemnes de la pression à laquelle elles se trouvaient soumises.

Sheppard ne dit rien.

« Oh, et pour que mon rapport soit précis. Une idée de combien de mètres, Rodney a si malencontreusement _chuté_ ? »

Silence.

« Colonel ? »

Deux yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui, des yeux froids, presque dédaigneux, mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Carson Beckett. Hey, il venait du pays où même le monstre du Loch Ness n'impressionnait pas les enfants !

Sheppard poussa un soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas, je dirais, pas plus d'un mètre, un mètre cinquante. »

Carson hocha la tête et gribouilla quelques lignespuis il capuchonna son stylo, le posa près de lui et se pencha, coudes sur la table, vers l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Donc, si je récapitule Colonel : un de vos hommes, un civil de surcroît, souffrant d'hypoglycémie chronique, n'a pas mangé ou bu depuis plus de dix heures. Il a été kidnappé et forcé de courir à travers bois dans une combinaison de protection sur une planète dont le taux d'UV est notoirement dangereux et a ensuite été victime d'une chute d'environ un mètre cinquante. »

Sheppard était toujours silencieux.

« Et vous ne vous êtes pas préoccupé de savoir si cet homme, comme n'importe lequel de vos subordonnés, s'était présenté à l'infirmerie ?»

Le silence règnait toujours,lourd, terriblement lourd.

**TBC (voyons maintenant si Johnny a bien compris la leçon …)**

(4) Voici le passage en question : SHEPPARD « Alright, for what it's worth, I'd never send you in there if I thought the guy was gonna hurt you » BECKETT "Is that opinion based on some sort of evidence, or is it just a gut feeling that this gentleman isn't dangerous?" SHEPPARD « I didn't say he wasn't dangerous. He could probably kill you in the blink of an eye ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : contente que vous aimiez les filles ! Je pense travailler bientôt à un épilogue pour l'épisode Trinity (et ce sera noir, _très_ noir …)

**oOo**

Carson se leva et fit le tour du bureau, se plantant devant le militaire.

« Et bien, je vais vous dire ce que je pense de tout cela. Vous ne méritez pas cet insigne sur votre épaule, _Colonel_. Vous ne méritez pas de diriger une équipe active si vous êtes incapable de vous assurer de la sécurité de _chacun_ de ses membres. »

Il parlait calmement, sans hausser le ton, sans colère, presque cliniquement, comme s'il s'adressait à un inconnu. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce dont il avait l'impression : il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme. Le Major Sheppard avait toujours été soucieux de ce qui arrivait aux autres et surtout aux membres de son équipe. Quelque chose avait apparemment changé. Quelque chose s'était passée pour que brusquement, Sheppard passe de mère poule à père fouettard.

Et si Carson avait une petite idée de ce que c'était, cela ne changeait rien aux faits. Les faits étaient clairs : Sheppard avait _volontairement_ mis en danger un des membres de son équipe pendant la mission puis après en ne vérifiant pas que celui-ci était passé à l'infirmerie pour son examen post-mission.

Et pire, rien ne dit qu'il se serait soucié de McKay si Elisabeth n'était pas venue voir Carson ce matin.

Il savait en effet ce qui s'était passé hier soir dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Elle lui avait rapporté ce que le Colonel avait dit à Rodney, ignorant si elle devait sanctionner Sheppard ou l'envoyer chez kate Heightmeyer !

Ce que Carson ne parvenait pas à pardonner, c'était surtout ça. Le fait que Sheppard utilise Rodney comme une sorte de bouc émissaire. C'était la chose la plus _lâche_ qu'il est jamais vu.

Et la plus triste aussi.

Ces deux là avaient été amis, vraiment proches et depuis leur retour, cette belle amitié se réduisait de jour en jour à une peau de chagrin. Si Sheppard continuait comme ça, il n'en resterait bientôt plus rien. Et Carson ne voulait pas être là pour recoller les morceaux.

Tout le monde voyait Rodney comme quelqu'un d'insupportable, qu'il était préférable d'éviter, et inconcevable d'imaginer comme un ami. Bloody idiot ! (5) Rodney faisait partie de ces gens dont l'amitié se « gagne ». Oui, c'était tout à fait ça. Obtenir leur amitié nécessitait des efforts mais une fois que c'était fait, ils vous étaient fidèles « à la vie à la mort ». Cela faisait peut-être cliché, mais Carson avait déjà vu ça avant. Une loyauté à toute épreuve. Ou presque. Ce que Sheppard avait dit, avait du toucher profondément Rodney. Ce qui expliquait sans doute que celui-ci ne se soit pas présenté à l'infirmerie alors qu'en temps normal, la moindre écharde dans le pouce le conduisait invariablement ici.

Sheppard était doublement responsable.

« Je vais devoir discuter avec Elisabeth afin de déterminer si Rodney peut rester dans votre équipe. »

A cette affirmation, Sheppard releva brusquement la tête, mais il ne dit rien.

Carson se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, indiquant clairement que la conversation était terminée. Sheppard mit un moment à le comprendre, mais il finit par se lever, et passa toujours silencieux devant le médecin.

Carson ajouta, juste au moment où le Colonel passait devant lui.

« Vous ne méritez pas la confiance que Rodney a en vous. Il vous confie sa vie à chaque mission et qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous l'ignorez, purement et simplement. »

Carson secoua la tête et retourna dans son bureau.

**oOo**

La nuit porte conseil.

John aurait aimé que ce soit vrai. Hop, il fait nuit, vous dormez et tous vos problèmes sont résolus. Seulement, comme il le savait déjà, c'était de la foutaise : les problèmes ne trouvent pas de solutions dans le sommeil.

Ou dans la fuite.

Il se trouvait toujours devant la porte du bureau de Carson.

Wow, l'écossais savait frapper et frapper fort. Jamais John ne s'était senti aussi mal. Pas depuis que sa mère l'avait surpris à fumer du hasch dans le garage avec le fils des voisins. L'heure qui avait suivie avait été la plus horrible de toute son existence. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans.

Bien sûr, le plus terrible c'était que comme avec sa mère, Carson avait raison.

John avait décidé d'ignorer McKay. Purement et simplement. Il avait décidé de faire équipe avec Teyla et avait refilé McKay à Lorne, comme un paquet dont on veut se débarrasser. Et McKay n'avait rien dit. Il avait ensuite laissé McKay, suspendu par la cheville avec un homme dont ils ne savaient rien. Et McKay n'avait rien dit. Il avait sous entendu … non, il avait dit qu'il aurait préféré voir McKay attaqué par ce foutu wraith plutôt que Ford.

Et McKay n'avait rien dit. Rien. Il était juste devenu un peu plus pâle, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées un peu plus et il était sorti du bureau d'Elisabeth. Et John lui, était parti se coucher tranquille.

Carson avait raison. Il ne méritait pas son grade de Colonel. Il ne méritait pas l'amitié de McKay.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec lui depuis leur retour. Il ne supportait tout simplement plus McKay. Ses plaintes, sa maladresse, son ego … tout ce qui _était_ Rodney, l'exaspérait. Au point qu'il ne voulait même plus faire équipe avec lui. Au point qu'il n'en voulait plus dans _son_ équipe.

C'était juste ça, non ? McKay ne convenait pas à une équipe active et il avait voulu le démontrer. Le Major Lorne était d'accord avec lui. McKay avait changé et … Non. Stop. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir.

Ce n'était pas Rodney qui était en cause. C'était lui, John Sheppard.

**oOo**

John s'éloigna un peu de l'infirmerie. Il se retrouva face à une des magnifiques fenêtres dessinées par les Atlantes. Il était tôt et le soleil encore rose, baignait les vitraux d'une lumière tamisée. John ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur le balcon. Il laissa un moment ses yeux se perdre dans les reflets de la mer. Une belle journée en perspective. Un cauchemar pour lui.

Bon sang que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait agi en mettant en danger la vie de ses subordonnés. Alors pourquoi avec McKay … Parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit honnête jusqu'au bout : si cela avait été Teyla ou Elisabeth, même Carson, il n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte. Lorsqu'il avait été avec Ronon Dex, il n'avait pas une minute, pensé à McKay, alors qu'il savait qu'il avait été enlevé. Il avait juste pris contact avec Elisabeth pour faire venir Beckett. Pour sauver Teyla. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de ce qui était ou pouvait arriver à McKay.

Pourquoi ?

John leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme s'il pouvait lui donner une réponse. Bien sûr tout ce qu'il reçu fut un peu d'embruns. Il cligna des yeux.

Pourquoi McKay et pas Teyla ?

« Colonel ? »

La voix le fit sursauter. Une ombre se glissa à ses côtés. _Quand on parle du loup_ …

« Hey, Teyla. »

La jeune femme s'installa près de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que John rompe le silence.

« Et bien ? »

L'athosienne se tourna vers lui, un sourcil froncé.

« Et bien, quoi, Colonel. »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez Teyla, je sais que vous mourrez de le dire alors allez-y, il semblerait que ce soit ma fête aujourd'hui, de toute façon. »

« Votre _fête_ ? »

« Oui, heu, c'est une expression terrienne, ça veut dire que … que … » il poussa un soupir, « laissez tomber, c'est stupide de toute manière. »

« Oh. »

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à l'examen du ciel. Il fallait bien reconnaître que les levers de soleil sur Atlantis étaient superbes. Teyla rompit le silence.

« Sur Athos, il n'y a qu'une seule mer, très loin du village où nous vivions. Je n'y suis jamais allée, mon père me racontait souvent les merveilles qu'elle recélait mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit aussi beau, aussi paisible. »

John pouvait difficilement la contredire. Le soleil perdait peu à peu ses couleurs matinales, et le ciel bleu commençait à s'imposer.

« C'est peut-être pour cela que les Anciens ont choisi cet endroit pour installer une base militaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'esprit des guerriers est parfois en tumulte. Il a besoin de trouver un havre de paix, comme celui-ci. »

John n'y avait jamais songé mais Teyla n'avait pas tort. Ils se retrouvaient souvent, avec Ford et maintenant avec Lorne, sur un des balcons d'Atlantis. Et il était sûr de ne jamais y avoir vu un scientifique. Ils s'asseyaient et bavardaient autour d'un verre, mais le plus souvent, John venait seul. Apparemment, Teyla en faisait de même.

« J'ai trouvé Rodney ici une fois, c'était après le décès du docteur Gall (2). »

Ah, tiens, non après tout, il y avait aussi des scientifiques qui venaient par ici pas que des militaires et …

Et soudain, John eu la réponse à la question qui le torturait depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de Carson. Il savait enfin pourquoi McKay et pas Teyla.

Et bien sûr, il s'était trompé.

**TBC (et vous, vous avez compris pourquoi Johnny faisait subir tout ça à Rodney ?)**

(5) Les « Bloody hell » et « Bloody idiot » de Carson avec son accent écossais me font littéralement craquer ! Et puis il y a son utilisation du « wee » en gros ça veut dire « petit » ! Et sa manière d'appeler les membres de l'équipe, « lad » ou « son », alala, pas étonnant après que Nounours fasse craquer dans les chaumières (enfin surtout dans certaines et non, je ne donnerais pas de nom, mais suivez mon regard !).


	5. Chapter 5

**Note pour Ephyse, Audrey, Tiphaine Beckett **: nope, fic' pas SLASH, completely GEN, no PDE (hey, même que c'est Frozensheep qui le dit, alors !)

**Note pour Lou01** : qqe chose de psychologique ? Oui, en un sens. J'espère que ce sera suffisamment convaincant ! D'un autre côté, franchement, c'est difficile d'expliquer le comportement complètement anti-professionnel de Sheppard dans cet épisode, sans aller un peu dans l'excès.

**oOo**

John avait laissé Teyla sur le balcon, en s'excusant rapidement. Elle lui avait adressé un petit sourire et était retournée à la contemplation de l'océan. John était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Quel diable de femme ! Et quelle amie étonnante.

Okay, il fallait qu'il parle à McKay. Il espérait pouvoir … Quoi ? S'expliquer, obtenir son pardon ? Un peu des deux sans doute.

Lorsque John arriva dans l'infirmerie, McKay était réveillé. John fonça droit vers lui.

Rodney était loin d'avoir l'air rétabli, ses joues étaient toujours un peu rouges, signe que la fièvre n'avait pas encore totalement disparu, et la perfusion se trouvait toujours là. Il fixait ses mains qui se trouvaient posées sur ses genoux.

« Hey, Rodney.»

McKay leva les yeux vers lui.

« Colonel. »

_Oula_. Rodney avait peut-être encore de la fièvre mais son ton aurait pu geler les flammes de l'enfer ! Ouais, bon, il avait un peu mérité ça, non ?

« Je peux ? »

John désigna une des chaises qui se trouvaient près d'un autre lit.

McKay soupira.

« Je suppose que je pourrais toujours dire « _surtout pas_ » mais vous vous installeriez quand même, non ? »

John fit un sourire, haussa un sourcil à la Spock (6), et posa la chaise devant le lit. Il s'installa en effet devant le scientifique.

« Ca va ? »

Rodney lui jeta un coup d'œil abasourdi.

« D'après vous Colonel ? Je suis, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, coincé sur un lit d'hôpital, avec deux cathéters. »

Deux cathéters ? Mais … Oh, oui bien sûr. Le second était … John ne pu s'empêcher de croiser les jambes.

« Heu, oui, oui, mais ça va certainement _mieux_ ? »

McKay poussa un autre soupir. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

« Ecoutez Colonel, vous avez été très clair hier soir, je crois qu'il n'est franchement pas nécessaire de … »

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé Rodney, et … Colonel, vous êtes là, vous aussi ? Et bien Elisabeth, c'est parfait non ? »

Carson venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie suivie par Elisabeth. Celle-ci adressa un petit signe de tête à Sheppard.

« John. »

_Supeeerrr_. Là aussi le ton était plus froid que les tempêtes de neige qu'il avait subi à McMurdo (7).

Carson avait rapidement ausculté Rodney et devait être satisfait des résultats puisqu'il ne marmonnait pas dans sa barbe en gaélique. Il se tourna vers son patient.

« Bien Rodney, vous pourrez sortir demain, à condition de respecter quelques consignes simples, bien sûr, du genre manger à intervalles réguliers et ne pas oublier de boire au moins un litre d'eau. »

« Parfait. »

« Hummm'oui, en attendant, Elisabeth et moi avons discuté de ce qui s'est passé sur P3M-736 et nous avons pris une décision. »

Carson fixait John en disant cela, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rodney. Elisabeth prit le relais. Sa voix était douce mais ferme, signe qu'elle s'attendait à de la résistance de la part du scientifique.

« Rodney, nous pensons qu'il est préférable que vous cessiez de participer à des missions, juste le temps de … »

« D'accord. »

« NON ! »

Carson et Elisabeth regardèrent les deux hommes qui avaient parlé simultanément. Ce qui les étonnaient le plus c'était leur réaction respective : absolument le contraire de ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

« Rodney, vous êtes sûr que … »

« Oui, Elisabeth. Maintenant que cette urgente et gravissime décision a été prise et qu'elle convient à tout le monde, je … »

« Non, cette décision ne convient pas à tout le monde ! »

Rodney jeta un regard surpris à John.

« Vraiment ? J'aurais pourtant cru que votre point de vue était on ne peut plus clair, Colonel. »

« Bon sang, McKay, je … »

John soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il se tourna vers Carson et Elisabeth, l'air suppliant. Le médecin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le fixait, son regard indiquant clairement son mécontentement. Elisabeth prit la parole.

« Carson, je crois que nous devrions les laisser seuls. Ces messieurs ont visiblement des choses à se dire. »

Carson jeta un dernier regard assassin à Sheppard et il sortit avec Elisabeth.

« Et moi qui croyais que tout avait été dit hier, suis-je naïf, bien, je vous écoute, qu'auriez vous pu oublier, hummm, laissez moi deviner, peut-être … »

John le coupa.

« Je suis désolé. Rodney, ce que j'ai dit était horrible et je comprendrais que vous, » il prit un large inspiration, histoire de se donner du courage, « que vous ne vouliez plus faire partie de mon équipe. »

Rodney le regardait mais restait silencieux, attendant manifestement que Sheppard termine de s'expliquer.

« Rodney, la façon dont je me suis conduit est inexcusable. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Vous êtes un membre à part entière de cette équipe. Je souhaite que vous restiez. »

Rodney détourna les yeux.

« Non. »

John se mordit les lèvres. _Merdemerdemerde_. Ca ne marchait pas ! Il allait rajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour plaider sa cause auprès du scientifique quand Rodney reprit.

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Je comprends. Je … Je ne suis pas très utile sur le terrain, le Major Lorne a raison» il poussa un petit ricanement, « je serais peut-être moins dangereux si … »

« Dangereux ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Rodney resta silencieux, son regard fixé sur un accroc imaginaire dans sa couverture.

« Rodney, cela n'aurait rien changé. Ford est affecté par cette fichue enzyme. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Il ne m'a pas écouté davantage que vous. Il m'a aussi tiré dessus vous savez.»

Sur une impulsion John ajouta.

« Et vous n'auriez pas non plus sauver les autres et vous le savez. »

John venait de comprendre ce qui hantait Rodney : la mort de ceux dont il avait été proche ces derniers mois, Gall, Abrams, Dumais, tous des jeunes gens plein de promesses, morts parce que le génial Docteur Rodney McKay n'avait pas trouvé la solution à temps.

Rodney tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Rodney j'ai _besoin_ de vous dans mon équipe. »

« Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'attitude ? »

Pourquoi, en effet.

Il avait compris sur le balcon grâce à Teyla. Il avait essayer de pousser McKay a démissionner parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Comme Ford. Il se sentait incapable de le protéger. Ford était un soldat, un officier et pourtant, il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger, alors un civil inexpérimenté … mais il avait tort.

Rodney était un civilbien sûr, mais il avait plus d'une fois démontré son aptitude à réagir face au danger. Il était sans cesse à redouter le pire, et à s'en plaindre, mais lorsque le danger était réel, il était concentré et efficace. Redoutablement efficace, comme il l'avait démontré avec l'invasion wraith.

Il était sans doute aussi devenu un peu un guerrier. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Teyla. Okay, un guerrier débutant mais un guerrier quand même.

« Rodney, je veux de vous dans mon équipe si vous … si vous voulez bien de moi comme CO (8). »

Rodney hésita un moment puis finit par hocher la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire timide

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, hein ! »

John sourit. Oui, c'était ça. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ensemble. Teyla, McKay et lui.

Ensemble, ils retrouveraient Ford.

**Fini !**

**J'aimerais que cette explication soit aussi celle de la série, malheureusement, je doute que ce soit le cas, comme le démontrent les épisodes Instinct et Conversion, dans lesquels Sheppard est une fois encore infect avec Rodney. Même Beckett n'est pas très sympathique avec lui dans ces deux épisodes. Ceci dit, il faut bien avouer que ce dernier est légèrement pénible … La saison 2 ne me plaît pas trop pour le moment, parce que l'équilibre entre les personnages est complètement irréaliste ! **

(6) Le célèbre vulcain de la série américaine Star Trek.

(7) Base américaine située en Antarctique. C'est là que se trouvait Sheppard avant de rejoindre l'expédition Atlantis.

(8) CO : Commanding Officer.


End file.
